There are organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices using an organic EL element that is a self-light emitting element, as a light-emitting element of a pixel. In such an organic EL display device, a resonator structure that emphasizes light having a specific wavelength by a resonance effect is employed, making it possible to expand a color gamut and improve luminance efficiency (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the display device described in Patent Document 1, an anode electrode is a semi-transmissive electrode, and an interlayer film is provided between the anode electrode and a light reflector. The film thickness of the interlayer film is changed to thereby change an optical path length between the anode electrode that is the semi-transmissive electrode and the light reflector. Then, a luminescent color is changed for each pixel by a resonance effect between the semi-transmissive electrode (anode electrode) and the light reflector.